Different Start, Different Saito
by supersoniku123
Summary: Remember Saito? The normal guy from the normal earth? Let's see what happens when he's given magic and a bit of maturity. Welcome to my little show, a different start and a different Saito. Read and Enjoy. (In the process of being rewritten since I finally finished college.)


Day 1: The new world?

"Today's been a weird day" Saito says to himself. "I knew space magic was viable but not to a dimensional extent."

"Mr. Hiraga, you're rooms ready." A young maid calls, gaining Saito's attention.

"Thank you Siesta-Dono. I just want to look at the moons for a bit longer. I don't have two of them where I'm from." Saito smiles at the maid while speaking, shifting his gaze back to the celestial bodies.

"As you wish Mr Hiraga. Goodnight." Siesta leaves, giving the young man a quick bow before doing so.

After a few more moments of pondering, Saito retreats to his newly assigned quarters, ready to start his new and hopefully temporary life as a teacher's aid.

"So, class. This is our new assistant. Mr. Saito Hiraga. Saito, could you do us the honor of introducing yourself?" Ms. Chevreuse says.

Saito nods and begins to speak as requested. "Hello class, it's a pleasure to meet you all formally. My.. Summoning yesterday was a shock for me as well. I am a 4th level Magus who specializes in Illusions and Enchantments. I look forward to learning and teaching from you all."

"Very good Mr. Hiraga. Now class, we'll be continuing our discussion on the earth element. Now allow me to show you a simple spell to manipulate the dirt." And class went on as usual, Ms. Chevreuse showing off simple spells to lay down building blocks for her students future lessons. This went on for maybe an hour or two before the students were dismissed.

"Remember, today's Familiar bonding day and classes are to be cut short for you 2nd years. Take your time to get accustomed to your partners. You are dismissed." Ms. Chevreuse says, casting a final spell to clear off the dirt from the desk, leaving it spotless.

"I'll be going too then." Saito says this to the teacher, giving a small wave before walking out of the classroom. "Now… where's the courtyard again?"

"Hello Louise, how was class for you?" Saito greets his partner, walking to her with a smile.

"Nothing special. How was it for you?" Louise says, seemingly bored.

"Short but sweet. It's interesting how different your magics are from mine. A focus on elements over effect is interesting." Saito explains. "But let's take a seat before we continue talking, shall we?" Louise nods to the proposal and allows Saito to lead her to an empty table.

"Since we haven't had the chance, can you tell me why your world doesn't focus on elements? It seems ridiculous that they don't." Louise ask with a bit of uncertainty.

"Well, unlike you, we don't have elemental affinities and to me it only makes sense that we'd classify our schools of magic by effect. It makes spell crafting easier since peer testing with the notion of 'Illusion spell' goes a long way." Saito explains.

"Hmmm.. I'll give your world some credit since that all makes sense." Louise responds, waving down a servant to get her some pudding.

"Yeah. It's convenient." Saito leans back into his chair, letting his eyes wander as Louise inhales her desert. His eyes fall on Siesta, noticing a blonde student talking to her and possibly being the reason she looks uncomfortable. "Hey, Louise, I'll be right back." Louise gives a simple 'Mmmn' in response.

"You're pretty gorgeous for a commoner fair maiden, would you like to become mine?" With a sly smirk on his face, the blonde student attempts to seduce the maid.

"Hey, kid. I respect your personal business but please, realize that Siesta isn't interested, alright?" With sincerity in his voice, Saito attempts to reason with the student.

"Oh.. Alright. I.. I tend to get carried away." With a genuine expression, the blonde apologizes and moves on.

"Thank you Mr. Hiraga." The maid says, smiling at him gently.

"Oh. I didn't need to do much." Saito responds, giving a small wave before returning to Louise.

"I'm surprised Guiche listened to you." Louise says. "He never struck me as the sort."

"Sincerity goes a long way." The young man says. "Anyway… Tomorrow is saturday, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"There's a town nearby… Could you take me?" Saito asks.

"Sure. That sounds nice."

End of Day 1.

This took me longer than expected. I was taking days to proff read this and plan the new storyline and all that other stuff. Plus, I have a job now.

But let's get to the important stuff. For any oldies, this is considered a reboot and any old lore is considered non-canon.

Second, I'm sorry I've taken so long to come back. I've been writing other stories in the meantime among my pals to improve my writing skill. Which has become a semi-streamlined style that shows best during fight scenes like the one during next chapter.

Third, I will not doing any more info dumps since those are bad 9/10 times. The best kind of info dump is when the character is performing informative actions.

Forth, I skipped the 1st half day since that's not only boring but is tedious to write since it felt more like scribing the scene from the series than writing something.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Chapter 2 will be here soon and will be much longer.


End file.
